Ripper Grimm
Personality: Ripper is a very passionate girl who throws herself into her project 100% she gets the job done, no excuses and while she works hard, she plays hard! Dancing, roller skating or just hanging out at the Maul with her ghoul friends are all it takes to make this Reaper happy! Like most young ghouls she is still trying to find herself and where she fits in and she has made a lot of friends along the way! Her sassy no nonsense approach is what got her permission to start a Roller Derby team. One of her biggest goals was to bring Roller Derby to Monster High! She gathered together a Motley Crew of hopefuls’ people and founded the Monster High Roller Ghouls who are currently awaiting their first game against Smog snorts Vampire Academy. Physical Description: Ripper has purple hair, mocha skin and bright orange eyes, she is slightly below average height and constantly sporting a pair of gloves for the well being of others, she usually can be seen wearing trinkets and garments from the 80's with skeleton or checkered patterned print. Her hair is frequently worn in a sideways pony tail tied with a yellow scrunchie. including but not limited too, checker print, leather jackets, snake skin skirts, lace gloves, pointed boots. Relationships: Family: Unlike most monster children Ripper's parents are not well known in the mother world, Her father is a high powered attorney and her Mother is a fashion model. Rippers claim to attending a monster school comes from her Uncle who is one of many Grim Reapers stationed in the United States. He carries the Scythe in the family and spends his free time teaching Ripper the ways of reaping so that one day she can attend Grim Reaper school and follow in his footsteps. Her Uncle Mirg is currently stationed in New Orleans Louisiana he is roughly 700 years old and he is about to be married to a writer, Liam Poe. Ripper is currently staying with them in Liam’s mansion while her Parents are vacationing in Europe. Friends: Grace Reaper - '''Is Ripper's Cousin and good friend! she is always there when Ripper needs a gentle shove in the right direction and talk about your over protective father figure near either of these Ghouls and they will just roll their eyes, you guys havn't heard anything compared to their family! '''Dead End Reaper - Also Rippers cousin. he's the quiet type but you'll be thankful that he is. when he talks bad things happen. Jade Phantasam - one of Rippers Beast Friends! Hanging out at Gloom Beach, Skating Together, Putting rude Mansers in their place or just being there when one needs a shoulder to lean on! These Ghouls are inseparable! Jade is also a skater on Rippers Roller Derby Team! Santana "Mars" Muerte - Co-Captian of the Monster High Roller Ghouls along with Ripper, Mars shows her new sides of life and these two are the best of Bloodies! Romance: Currently Dating Godric Zilla Gallery: Roller Derby GhoulFLAT.jpg|Ripper's Roller Derby Recruitment Poster|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Roller-Ghoul-Auditions-255709678 Ripper gloom beach NEW ONE.jpg|Ripper at Gloom Beach!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Gloom-Beach-Ripper-2-0-257057282 Ripper new SMALLER.jpg Ripper just ripper MHSITE.jpg|The Grim Ripper|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/The-Grim-Ripper-210146693 Ripper DotD FINAL.jpg|Ripper's Dawn of the Dance outfit|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Dawn-of-the-Dance-210878119 1306049960_roller_ghoul_recruiter_by_candy2021-d3gwpc0.jpg|Ripper in her Roller Derby uniform|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Roller-Ghoul-Recruiter-209798208 ripper grimm dead tired FINAL.jpg|Ripper is Dead Tired|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Dead-Tired-211073299 family_reunion_by_candy2021-d3j3t5q.jpg|Ripper with her Freaky Fab Family cousin: Grace Reaper!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Family-Reunion-213488990 schools_out_by_candy2021-d41gn7h.jpg|Ripper's Schools Out outfit!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Schools-Out-244320893 Ripper Grimm WALLPAPER.jpg|Ripper & Otto wallpaper|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Ripper-Grimm-Wall-Paper-208678169 bits_of_rips_by_candy2021-d3gvwes.jpg|Ripper from different angles|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Bits-of-Rips-209760724 Skullette.jpg|Rippers Skullette grimmreap.png|Ripper Grimm (by ecto) <3 Roller Ghouls FINAL.jpg|Monster High Roller Ghouls team practice!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/MHRG-210697519 Date of the dance FINAL.jpg|Ripper at the Dawn of the Dance with her friend Shaun Doe girls_and_boys_by_candy2021-d4bqpym.jpg|Gender Bends of my MH OCs! Rip, Roxxie, Gabe and Patricia|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Girls-and-Boys-261587182 all_hallows_halloween_ripper_by_candy2021-d4ejsvu.jpg|Ripper was Wonder Woman for Halloween!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/All-Hallows-Halloween-Ripper-266303226 Check-er mate.jpg|Ripper playing Checkers with Ein Ccubus|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/King-Me-270356679 waiting_by_candy2021-d4n2m0w.jpg|Sandi Manning and Ripper Grimm waiting for their very late school bus|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Waiting-280617728 live_passionately_tonight_by_candy2021-d4n499t.jpg|Ripper and her cousin Grace Reaper tearing it up party style!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Live-Passionately-Tonight-280694513 smooth_operator_by_candy2021-d4pkdis.jpg|Godric Zilla trying to put the moves on Ripper|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Smooth-Operator-284805748 flatliner_by_candy2021-d4pxmmz.jpg|Ripper's all dolled up and ready for a dear friends Sweet 16 party!|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Flatliner-285424091 hello_dolly_by_candy2021-d4r4v8a.jpg|Custom Ripper doll made by the amazing dynamic duo Shadow-People & JadeJeebie|link=http://candy2021.deviantart.com/art/Hello-Dolly-287441434 style_that_knocks_em_dead_by_jadejeebie-d4pnu6r.jpg|Ripper Grimm doll in box!|link=http://jadejeebie.deviantart.com/art/Style-that-Knocks-em-Dead-284967315 pretty_grimm_by_shadow_people-d4o5xpo.jpg|Ripper out of box with Otto!|link=http://shadow-people.deviantart.com/art/Pretty-Grimm-282452460 cousins_of_death_by_jadejeebie-d4o5a1r.jpg|Ripper doll & her cousin Chara Charcules|link=http://jadejeebie.deviantart.com/art/Cousins-of-Death-282421791 otter_love_by_jadejeebie-d4o5a1k.jpg|Close up of Ripper and her pet Otter, Otto!|link=http://jadejeebie.deviantart.com/art/Otter-Love-282421784 Category:Original Characters Category:Candy2021's Original Characters Category:Grim Reaper Category:Females